capitulo 2 doble vida
by wilfredoharcore
Summary: Este es el capitulo dos pero no se como subirlo como continuación dela part principal que subo alguin digame como aserlo


CAPITULO 2 UN DOBLE

COMIENZO

Inoishi yamanaka avía entrado en muchas mentes en todos los años de servicio activo en las filas ninjas y creyó ver todo lo que la mente humana podía dar a conocer pero frente a el dentro de una mente de un niño de 8 años estaba no sino dos personalidades independientes discutiendo si destruirlo o dejarlo a ser lo que vino en estos momentos el yamanaka estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar si la personalidad oscura del niño que tenia enfrente ganaba podría sufrir mucho ya que viéndolo fijamente no tendría compasión con el.

pero luego de estar de pie frente a ellos decidió hablar.

inoishi: naruto (dijo el yamanaka)

narutos: queeee ( dijeron los dos narutos al mismo tiempo cambe recalcar que el naruto de la izquierda lo dijo de manera intieta y temerosa y el otro lo dijo de forma agresiva y tono alto de voz

inoishi: lo siento le preguntaba al naruto de la izquierda de tes mas clara

naruto yin: sss si yámanaka san ( lo dijo de forma tranquila y temerosa)

al ver esto inoishi vio que este naruto era un poco inseguro con sus respuestas y se veía temeroso a el

inoishi: up tengo una idea

dijo el yamanaka

ambos naruto levantaron una ceja

inoishi: para distinguirlos a los dos uno del otro les pondré un su fijo a cada uno

naruto yang: y ese cual seria viejo

inoishi al ver esto noto que este naruto era muy agresivo y no confiaba en el como el otro

inoishi: si ya que he visto como son sus personalidades o lo máximo que e visto tengo una leve idea de como llamarlos

naruto yin: y como seria esos sobrenombres

inoishi: al ver que tu eres muy tranquilo y calmdao aunque un poco desconfiado seria naruto yin

naruto yin: bu bu bueno eso no suena tan malo no es como los aldeanos me llaman siempre

inoishi: y como te llaman los aldeanos normalmente

naruto yang: esos bastardos me llaman monstruo y demonio sin ningún motivo y me alegro de que aya echo pedazos hace unos momentos jajajajaja

naruto yang se reía como un coló desquiciado al recordar lo que hiso

inoishi al ver esto se dio cuenta que este naruto no dudaría en matar a alguien aunque sea aliado y eso no le gustaría al hokage y podría poner en peligro a sus compañeros si entrara a la academia por que a la menor provocación el los atacaría

naruto yin: bueno aunque eso no estuviera bien me siento mejor que la gente que me lastimo aya pagado por lo que me hicieron

inoishi al ver esto vio que el naruto mas estable también apoyaba eso acto pero parecía arrepentido vio que este naruto pudría ser el lado que aun quiere ser aceptado por el pueblo y el otro era su ira reprimido en forma entre comillas física

inoishi: bien por lo que veo de ti a ti llamare naruto yang por ser frío y sin compasión viendo que eras muy malo

naruto yang: ja eso no importa solo que no me llames monstruo aunque bueno se sintió bien actuar como uno sabes

(lo decía esto de manera malvada y amenazante)

inoishi: bueno solo venia a ver como estaban mentalmente y ver si estaban bien pero ver que son dos y no un naruto como debiera ser

naruto yin: y eso esta mal

naruto yang: (suspiro) eso es una tontería que tiene de que seamos dos

inoishi: es malo por que una mente dividida crea inestabilidad en la personalidad de una persona y podría crear desconfianza en la sociedad

naruto yang: desconfianza eh tal como esos aldeanos que me golpeaban y me insultaban por nada ja no me haga reír viejo además quien es usted para hablarme de esa estupidez como no saber que son mentiras

( dijo naruto yang con ira)

inoishi: mentiras a que te refieres con eso

( respondió con dudas el yamanaka)

naruto yin si mentiras como las que nos decía hirusen jiji

( respondió con tristeza y amargura naruto yin)

inosishi: cuales mentiras

naruto yang: si las mentiras de que este pueblo de mierda nos aceptaría y que siempre estaría hay para ayudarnos donde estaba el cuando esos bastardos del pueblo nos echaban de sus tiendas donde estaba cuando nos golpean. donde putas estaba cuando nos echaron del orfanato hace 4 años donde solo nos engaño y nunca mas le creeremos mas .

(dijo con odio y veneno en sus palabras el naruto mas oscuro)

el yamanaka no podía cree todo lo que avía pasado el hijo del cuarto hokage todo la vida que a tenido el hijo del mas grande héroe de la historia hasta ahora solo por se el contenedor del zorro y además noto mientras mas odio sentía mas oscuro se volvía su pelo y se su apariencia se veía mas animal de lo que ya era.

pido notar que el odio crecía mas y mas y el otro naruto se veía mas ido como su mente no estuviera aquí hay noto que cuanto mas ira tenia adentro mas fuerza ganaba su lado iscuro .

salio de sus pensamientos cuando el naruto oscuro le hablo

naruto yang: ya que vistes que estamos bien mental mente al menos un poco ya deberías irte.

inoishi pero yo no

naruto yang: larga te ( respondió de forma agresiva y con una voz de ultra tumba).

en ese momento se corto la conexión mental con naruto volviendo al mundo real mientras que naruto se levantado y se iba a ir por la puerta hirusen lo detiene

hirusen: naruto espera

pero antes de seguir hablando inoishi lo detiene diciéndole que mental mente esta cansado mental mente y debería descansar a esto hirusen acepta que naruto se valla pero antes de irse naruto ve a los cuadros de los anteriores de los hokage y se le queda viendo al cuadro del cuarto y se queda viéndolo fija mente por un tiempo e irse de la oficina

al ver eso hirusen se puso nervioso pero le dijo a naruto antes de que se fuera que si quería hablar con que lo buscara ya que naruto había matado a una edad muy temprana en eso naruto solo salio de su aviación y se fue luego hirusen decidió hablar con el yamanaka.

hirusen: inoishi san que encontró en la mente de naruto kun (esto lo dijo con un tono preocupado de un abuela Asia su nieto)

inoishi: hokage sama no le va a gustar lo que encontré en la mente del niño

en ese momento entraron los consejeros civiles danzo,koaru y omura

nota ya saben como son ellos no voy a describirlos.

danzo: tenemos que hablar contigo sobre el niño kyubi

homura: así es chico puede estar siendo controlado por el zorro ya que se le vio con rasgos de zorro ya que tenia colas y orejas

koaru: mas que asesino a civiles y ninjas sin piedad y mucha brutalidad nada de esto hubiera pasado si se lo hubieras dado a danzo para que lo entrenara y formara para ser el arma de la aldea.

(dijo de manera arrogante la consejera).

y así pasaron 10 minutos despotricando cualquier tontería de que le dieran a naruto para que danzo lo entrene

hirusen: silencio (grito de forma agresiva hirusen para callar a los consejeros y elevando su IA (instinto asesino) y así hablar

hirusen: esto se dio a cabo por culpa de los civiles y ninjas que atacaron al chico que al final de tanto maltrato su mente se termino de romper y al no soportar mas termino matándolos.

homura: por que culpa de los civiles hirusen

(respondió homura con duda)

hirusen: ustedes saben bien de lo que hablo ya que mucho de los lugares que a sido echado naruto les pertenecen a ustedes todo el sufrimiento y esteres mental que recibió estos años termino de explotar más en su cumpleaños.

danzo: y eso que tiene que ver

hirusen: eso iba a decírmelo inoishi san ahora pero ustedes interrumpieron.

en ese momento vieron al yamanaka de pie en la habita con

hirusen: bien inoishi san vas a contarme todo lo que vistes en a mente de naruto bien.

así todos prestaron atención a lo que diría el yamanaka véase que danzo lo usaría para controlar al niño si es posible e hirusen si así podía volver a ganarse la confianza del niño otro vez.

y así inoishi procedió a contar todo lo vio en la mente de naruto con su encuentro con el zorro y su corta conversación con el demonio de las 9 colas hasta llegar ala parte del encuentro de los dos narutos en ese momento todos se sorprendieron al saber que el niño tenia una doble personalidad y mas que una de ellas tiene tendencias sicópatas y no dudaría en matar a las personas del pueblo si lo provocan.

koaru: lastima por la vida del niño pero esto no hubiera pasado si le dabas al niño a danzo hirusen.

homura: koaru tiene razón hirusen esto hubiera pasado si lo hubieras echó desde el princiopio.

danzo: yo lo hubiera echo leal a la aldea y no hubiera atacado a nadie.

hirusen: si hubiera echo eso posiblemente el niño ya hubiera roto el sello para soltar al zorro por la presión que hubiera puesto danzo en el niño solo para soltarse además esto paso por la idiotez del pueblo en atacar a un niño inofensivo.

homura: pero hirusen .( no pudo terminar la oración ya que hirusen la cayo dando un fuerte golpe a su mesa.

hirusen: ya escuche lo suficiente solo puras tonterías ahora quiero que se larguen de mi oficina los tres ahora mismo.( lo dijo con un tono muy serio).

los tres consejeros se fueron sólo que danzo maldecía a hirusen por no darle al niño y no dejar convertirlo en arma después de eso hirusen se quedo hablando con inoichi para ver que podían hacer con naruto y su caso de doble personalidad y ver si era necesario a ser lo ir a la academia ninja y ver si era seguro a ser lo para el y los demás alumnos.

En ese momento recordó sobre la apariencia física que tiene ahora ya que ahora tiene dos orejas y una cola de zorro esto podría causarle serios problemas del pueblo ya que lo odiarían mas y si muestra esos rasgos de kitsune en el pero aún así el tenia una duda por que las mujeres solo veían con miedo y algo así con un anima lito adorable pero eso lo tenia sin cuidado por lo pronto habla que pensar en arreglar las cosas con el

con naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea son rumbo fijo decidió no ir su casa en eso ve a un zorro blanco en ese momento sintió que sus orejas y cola se crispaban y hay se dio cuenta de que tenia partes de animal en el pero lo dio por sentado y así vio que el zorro lo llamaba con sus colas así que dividió seguirlo y así después de unos minutos llegaron a un claro en el bosque lejos de la aldea mas que nada en una pequeña montaña al lado este de esta en el avía una cascada de aguas termales en esa pequeñas posas habían macacos y otros animales como osos,venados,conejos etc en ese momento naruto decidí vivir en ese lugar lejos de esos aldeanos molestos.

CONTINUARA

que pasara con naruto eso lo veremos pronto.


End file.
